The Final Frontier (game)
| date = 2287 | stardate = 8474.1 | publisher = Mindscape | developer = Level Systems | platform = PC | published = 1989 | altcover = 220px|Game book cover image. | altcaption = Game manual cover image. }} Star Trek V: The Final Frontier was a video game for PC systems released in 1989 as a video game adaptation of the concurrent movie. Description :Stardate: 8474.8. Captain's log. :These are the continuing voyages of the starship . The renegade Vulcan, Sybok, has taken command of my ship and intends to navigate the USS ''Enterprise through the "Great Barrier" at the center of the galaxy. His destination is a legendary planet known only as Sha Ka Ree. Sensors have picked up a Klingon bird-of-prey closing fast at warp speed. If we are forced into combat, we will be out-gunned and out-maneuvered. I have nothing to rely on except my wits and the abilities of my crew. "May fortune favor the foolish".'' :*''As Captain James T. Kirk, it is now up to you as you face the ruthless Klingon, Klaa. Interact freely with your bridge crew as you never thought possible. "What are your orders, Keptin?".'' :*''Ultra-realistic graphics and sound create the experience and bring you into the action and adventure that is Star Trek.'' :*''Take the conn and set course for the most exciting adventure yet. "Klingon bird-of-prey, sir! She's arming torpedoes." "Mister Scott, I need warp speed in three minutes—or we're all dead!"'' :Boldly go where no man has gone before… Summary Sybok, a rogue Vulcan, hijacks the Federation ship in pursuit of heaven, which he believes to be at the center of the Milky Way galaxy. A Klingon bird-of-prey pursues on this quest. References Characters :James T. Kirk • Spock • Leonard McCoy • Hikaru Sulu • Sybok • Klaa • Vixis • Robert Bennett Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • (Klingon bird-of-prey) Locations :Sha Ka Ree • the galaxy's center • the galaxy • Great Barrier • Klingon Neutral Zone • Nimbus III (Nimbus) Shipboard locations ;USS Enterprise-A : bridge ;IKS Okrona : bridge Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan • Klingon States and organizations :Federation • Klingon Empire • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon High Command • Starfleet • Starfleet Command Technology and weapons :command chair • computer • gravitic mine • phaser • photon torpedo • warp drive • weapon • sensor • starship Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • doctor • engineer • first officer • flag officer • gunner • helmsman • lieutenant • navigator • officer • science officer • senior staff • tactical officer Other references :alert status • altimeter • captain's log • damage control • dilithium crystal • galaxy • government • humanoid • lifeform • log entry • minute • navigation • nation-state • planet • races and cultures • rank • science • star • star system • stardate • technology • title • war • weapon • wormhole Appendices Background * This is an adaptation of . * The copy protection on the game consisted of a cipher system provided in the user's manual. In order to play, the user would load the game and be prompted with a Klingonese phrase. A Klingonese phrasebook was provided, and entering a correct translation provided access to gameplay, meaning that a user copying the disks would also have to obtain a copy of the manual in order to play. Conceivably, a user with a familiarity with the language could perform translations and access the game without the manual. * The Klingon language depicted in the manual is based directly on tlhIngan Hol phrases that were used in and the Star Trek V film, as provided by Marc Okrand. In the game's manual, the printed Klingonese used the Klingon alphabet that had originated in fan fiction as shown in the USS Enterprise Officer's Manual, by Geoffrey Mandel and Doug Drexler. * Artwork in the game manual is derived from a number of other sources, including Mr. Scott's Guide to the Enterprise Shane Johnson and the Star Fleet Technical Manual by Franz Joseph. Timeline | after2 = 25th Anniversary | type3 = game | subtitle3 = video game movie adaptations | format3 = game | before3 = first movie game | after3 = | prevpocket = To Reign in Hell: The Exile of Khan Noonien Singh | nextpocket = In the Name of Honor | voyages1 = TOSmov | adbefore1 = To Reign in Hell: The Exile of Khan Noonien Singh | adafter1 = In the Name of Honor }} category:computer games